


Poetic

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 words, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, because I'm sick so this is all you get, klaine advent 2018, this is actually a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Stocking stuffers





	Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 17 - Quantity/Stocking

“Isn’t it ironic that we use socks as stocking stuffers?” Blaine asked, genially. “We’re just putting smaller socks inside a bigger sock.”

Kurt hummed, stuffing the aforementioned stocking with Star Wars socks. “I think it’s more poetic. You see only one sticking but you have two feet. Not to worry! There’s a larger quantity inside.”

“Poetic?” Blaine snorted. “It’s basically that water-malone vine.”

Kurt turned serious eyes on him. “Tell me vine wasn’t the platform for some of the best poetry of our generation.”

Blaine frowned but shrugged in concession.”The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version


End file.
